Un amour de poupée
by Cass Shelly
Summary: CINEMA BIZARRE. O.S et Minic fic. Quand il est devenu orphelin, ses peurs et ses cauchemars n'étaient connus que de sa poupée. Seul véritable souvenir de sa mère à ses yeux. Mais quand il a grandi, quand il est tombé amoureux, quelque chose avait changé.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Je n'ai pas la prétention de connaître les anciens membres de Cinema Bizarre, ni de raconter leur vie. Tout comme je n'ai rien gagné à écrire ceci.

_**Pairing:**_ Shin/Kiro ^^

_**Ndla:**__ L'histoire tape dans le fantastique et les passages en italique sont des flashs-backs. ( Ecrite en novembre 2008 )_

* * *

_Dehors il neige. Les flocons glacés virevoltent derrière la fenêtre sans rideaux de la pièce, accaparant l'attention de l'enfant qui s'y trouve. _

_« Tim? »_

_Le môme serre plus fort le petit corps de porcelaine vêtu de soie noire contre lui. Son regard d'un bleu clair obstinément braqué sur le même point, il dessert à peine les dents._

_« Ne m'appelez pas Tim. »_

_Sa voix est fluette mais déterminée. La femme qui lui fait face, appuyée contre le rebord de son bureau, soupire. Si elle a envie de réduire la faible distance entre eux, elle ne le fera pas. _

_« Pourquoi? Souffle l'adulte. C'est ton prénom pourtant._

_- Non. Plus maintenant. »_

_Il enfoui son visage dans la chevelure ambrée de la poupée calée contre son torse et ferme les yeux. _

_« Tim? »_

_..._

Submergé par une nausée plus forte que les précédentes, l'adolescent laisse son estomac se contracter pour vomir ce qu'il peut contenir. Haletant presque, il tombe doucement à genoux tandis que l'air chargé de haine et colère continue d'électriser chaque cellules de son corps.

« Tim? »

Il se contente d'un demi-sourire quand une menotte douce relève son visage.

« Oui Leelou? »

Cette dernière se colle contre lui, l'enserrant de ses petits bras fins et blancs.

« Pourquoi? Demande-t-elle. Pourquoi as-tu aimée une autre personne que moi? »

...

_L'autre fait une tête de plus que lui mais il ne flanche pas et avance encore d'un pas, la main tendue._

_« Rend la moi. »_

_Un éclat de rire._

_« Pourquoi? Tu joue à la poupée et je peux même pas en profiter? _

_- Elle s'appelle Leelou, affirme le plus jeune. Maintenant tu me la rend. »_

_La teinte bleu de ses yeux devient doucement de glace en même temps qu'il se rapproche de l'idiot. Personne ne la touche. Personne ne pense à lui la prendre. Il la protège comme elle le protège. Il croise le regard de Leelou tenue par une main brutale et inspire doucement. La magie opère. L'air se raréfie dans les poumons de l'aîné qui commence à suffoquer._

_« Alors tu me la rend? »_

_..._

La tristesse semble prendre le pas sur le reste quand un froid sans nom le fait violemment frissonner.

« Tu sais la réponse, affirme-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Non.

- Tu dois l'accepter.

- Non!

- J'ai grandis Leelou.

- NON!! »

...

_Les lèvres douces effleurent l'épiderme de son cou, attentives à la chair de poule qui y apparaît avant d'y déposer un doux baiser. Le corps chaud allongé sur lui le rassure et l'apaise. Il a confiance. Il le désire. Il a conscience de la réciproque. Alors il soupire de bien-être quand des mains expertes le dénudent lentement. Ses yeux se ferment pour mieux profiter des sensations que procurent ses caresses appuyées, ses baisers tendres et mouillés qui butinent chaque parcelle de peau qu'il lui offre. _

_La chaleur augmente, l'envie aussi. Et doucement, lentement, il le sent venir en lui. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de son cou pour lui permettre de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes tandis qu'il écarte davantage les jambes. Son amant s'enfoui encore plus loin dans sa chair, l'unissant à lui dans un mélange de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Mais il s'accroche plus fort et gémit avec lui quand sa peau glisse sur la sienne. _

_..._

« Tu n'avais pas le droit! »

S'étant écartée de lui d'un mouvement brusque, elle recule encore de quelques pas, ses beaux yeux verts teintés de rage froide.

« Et que n'avais-je pas le droit de faire Leelou? S'enquit-il en trouvant la force de se relever.

- Tu m'avais promis. »

Un vent glacé gifle son corps mais il parvient à rester debout.

« Tu m'avais dis que je serais la seule. »

...

_La tête reposant sur sa poitrine, il attend sa réaction. _

_« Qui d'autre est au courant? _

_- La psy qui m'a suivit à cette période. Elle avait le dossier complet. _

_- Mais..._

_- Tu es la deuxième personne à qui je l'ai dis. »_

_Un silence puis la main qui caressait ses cheveux une seconde plus tôt, lui relève le menton. Il goûte une énième fois ces lèvres si douces, répondant ainsi au baiser. _

_« Je t'aime Shin. »_

_Son cœur fait un bon dans sa poitrine mais son sourire prime._

_« Moi aussi bébé. »_

_Il reprend sa position initiale sans brusquerie et murmure:_

_« Tu peux m'appeler Tim si tu veux. »_

_..._

L'adolescent ferme les yeux et passe une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Les sentiments de Leelou le fatigue, aspirant l'énergie qui le maintient difficilement debout.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, souffle-t-il en rouvrant les paupières pour croiser son regard. Mais tu es une poupée. Je ne peux pas t'aimer comme tu le désires.

- Comme tu l'aime _lui_?

- Oui. »

Un sourire se dessine à la commissure de ses lèvres roses.

« A-t-il été là pour te consoler de tes cauchemars? Reprend-t-elle d'une voix douce. T'as-t-il aidé à canaliser ta magie pour ne pas sombrer? T'as-t-il débarrassé de toutes tes peurs? Celles revêtues par le monstre de ton placard ou l'inconnu qui te suit chez toi, un couteau à la main!? »

Ses jambes commencent à flancher et il finit par s'asseoir, ne voulant pas s'écrouler.

« C'est pour toi que je vis Tim. »

...

_Il lisse la soie noire vers le bas, rajustant la robe correctement. _

_« Tu sais quoi Leelou? Sourit-t-il. Je suis amoureux. »_

_..._

À quel moment la gardienne de ses confidences s'est-elle nourrit de sa différence au point de pouvoir vivre? Et pourquoi n'a-t-il rien senti ou vu venir? Son regard se pose sur ce qui le rattache indirectement à sa mère et son épuisement augmente. Leelou ne lui permettra jamais de se blottir dans d'autres bras que les siens. De rechercher une autre paix que sa seule présence lui procure.

Elle n'admettra jamais qu'il puisse avoir changé comme tout enfant qui grandit.

« Je t'aime Tim. »

Elle s'approche doucement et il lui ouvre les bras pour les refermer sur son petit corps. Il n'y a qu'une solution. Une seule. Et tout sera terminer. La berçant de son bras gauche, il tend le droit vers les bouts de verres éparpillées sur le sol. Vestiges de la première vague de colère de Leelou sur les vitres de la pièce. Il la cale dans le creux de son bras et embrasse son front tout en posant le tranchant du verre sur son poignet.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Leelou. »

Et sans prévenir, sans regrets, il entaille la peau tendre, déchirant profondément sa veine. La jolie poupée remue contre lui mais il referme sa prise et murmure, tandis qu'il se sent sombrer:

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... »

[ ... ]

Une main fraîche repousse une mèche égarée sur son front, achevant de le tirer d'un sommeil sans rêves.

« Hé, souffle son petit ami en lui souriant quand il ouvre les yeux. Comment tu te sens?

- Fatigué.

- Normal. T'as perdu pas mal de sang. »

Le blond lève son bras gauche par réflexe et regarde sans émotions le bandage serré autour de son poignet.

« Ils m'ont recousu?

- Ouais.

- Merde. »

Puis il reporte son attention sur son aîné et remarque ce qu'il tient sur ses genoux.

« Je sais que... » Commence ce dernier.

Mais Shin secoue la tête et tapote son torse, soupirant quand la petite poupée y est déposée. Effleurant une joue rosée du bout de l'index, il constate qu'aucune trace de magie ne l'habite.

« Je suis désolé Kiro, dit-il au bout d'une minute.

- On dirait que tu as d'autres chose à me dire, non?

- Ouais. »

Il croise son regard et penche son joli minois sur le côté, quémandant ainsi un baiser.

« Tu m'en veux pas? Demande-t-il contre sa bouche.

- Non. Tu lui en veux?

- Non plus. »

Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je sais ce que c'est d'être seul. »


	2. Chapter 2

_C'est une mini-fic inspirée de l'O.S qui peut aider ( j'espère ^^' ) à comprendre certains points ;p_

_**

* * *

**_

_**( Mardi 5 décembre 1989, 16h45 )**_

Elle sait qu'elle attend un garçon. Une certitude acquise depuis qu'il se développe lentement, enfoui dans l'antre chaude de sa chair. Et à mesure que son ventre grossit, que son corps change, elle sent sa magie se mêler à la sienne. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Peut-être le contraire l'aurait-il été? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle est prête à le guider dans le monde qui l'accueillera et celui dont il vient.

Posant une main tendre sur son ventre bombé, elle s'approche de la fenêtre de sa chambre où elle est venue s'assoupir et sourit devant le paysage blanc de cet fin d'automne.

« Tim est un beau prénom. »

Elle tourne son joli minois vers une poupée de porcelaine allongée dans les draps. Des boucles ambrées. Un visage rond aux couleurs pastelles. Une robe de soie noire bordée de dentelle rouge. Sa jolie poupée qu'elle ne quitte plus depuis ses cinq ans.

« Qu'en dis-tu Leelou? »


	3. Chapter 3

_- Ellipse de huit ans -_

_**( Lundi 18 décembre 1997, 3h56 )**_

L'enfant gémit dans son sommeil. Quelque chose au fond de son subconscient lui ordonne de se réveiller mais les brides de son cauchemar l'en empêchent. Recroquevillé en position fœtale dans le creux de son lit, il sert plus fort un petit corps de porcelaine enveloppé entre ses bras fins.

« Maman. »

L'appel à peine moins faible qu'un murmure s'est échappé de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais sa maman ne reviendra pas.

« Mam.... »

Une perle salée commence à couler sur une des ses joues blanches. _Il est tout seul, bercé par des bras morts et le visage recouvert de cheveux poisseux de sang.... _

« Tim? Réveille-toi. »

La voix est douce et la main sur son front en sueur apaisante mais autre chose l'arrache brutalement de ses souvenirs. Rouvrant les yeux dans la semi-pénombre de sa chambre, le garçon repousse instinctivement l'adulte qui est venu le réconforter et recule jusqu'au bout de son lit.

« Tim c'est....

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Il tremble encore mais ne la laissera pas approcher. Elle en est consciente. Aussi reste-t-elle à sa place et se reprend:

« C'est encore le même cauchemar _Shin_?

- Oui, répond ce dernier sans bouger pour autant.

- Tu veux en parler?

- Non. »

Il tend un bras pour saisir sa poupée échouée près de lui et la colle contre son torse. Sa tante ouvre la bouche pour parler mais se ravise au dernier moment. Elle voudrait l'aider mais elle se rend bien compte que l'orphelin est bien plus sauvage la nuit. Au réveil de son cauchemar vieux de six mois. Alors la jeune femme tourne les talons et quitte la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle. L'enfant se coule aussitôt dans les draps et enfoui son visage dans la chevelure douce de sa poupée.

« C'était encore le même cauchemar, souffle-t-il en fermant les yeux. Tu sais Leelou, quand maman est morte.... »

* * *

_**( Mercredi 20 décembre, 14h09 )**_

Ses beaux yeux bleus obstinément braqués sur la neige qu'il voit tomber à travers la fenêtre sans rideaux, Shin se laisse aller à l'énergie calme qu'il sent graviter autour de lui.

« Tim?

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. »

Il refuse de regarder la psychologue en face, lui montrant clairement que comme toutes les fois précédentes, il ne lui dira rien.

« C'est pourtant ton prénom, affirme la jeune femme. Avant, tu l'acceptais non?

- Avant quoi?

- Tu le sais Tim. »

Ses petits poings commencent à se serrer et il ferme brusquement les yeux.

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi? Dis-moi pourquoi Tim. »

Son visage fin trouve refuge dans les longues boucles de sa poupée serrée contre lui tandis qu'un rire chaud et lointain résonne dans sa tête. Maman riait beaucoup. Et il riait aussi quand elle le prenait dans ses bras et les faisait tourner sur eux-mêmes. Il a ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds, ses traits fins.

Il a aussi son rire.

« Tim? »

Sans prévenir, la carafe d'eau derrière l'adulte explose dans une gerbe de gouttes fraîches, la faisant sursauter dans un cri. L'enfant rouvre enfin les paupières et accroche son regard. Il sent sa stupeur plus qu'il ne la voie sur son visage mais affirme d'une voix ferme tandis qu'un étrange calme infiltre ses veines:

« Tim est mort. Je m'appelle Shin. »


	4. Chapter 4

_**( Samedi 28 février 1994, 15h08 )**_

_Une jeune femme blonde rempli un verre d'eau avant de poser la paume de sa main libre au-dessus. Assis devant elle, le fruit de ses entrailles la regarde sans rien dire, comme hypnotisé par ce qui va suivre. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres quand le liquide commence à tournoyer dans le récipient. _

_« Maintenant maman? Demande son fils._

_- Oui mon cœur. »_

_L'eau continue de tourner sur elle-même mais n'adhère plus aux parois du verre. Elle devient lentement un mince filet qui se laisse guider par l'index de l'adulte qui a retiré sa main. L'enfant pose un regard admiratif sur le ruisseau miniature obéissant qui ondule allégrement entre eux et avance timidement sa menotte pour le toucher. _

_« C'est de l'eau Tim, taquine sa mère. Ça ne va pas te mordre tu sais? _

_- Mais ça va pas te déconcentrer? S'enquit ce dernier, plus sérieux qu'il n'y paraît._

_- Non bébé. »_

_Le ruban transparent s'enroule alors autour de ses petits doigts, glissant sur la peau douce. _

_« Tu veux essayer? _

_- Oui, sourit-il. Comment tu fais? _

_- Je ne pense à rien d'autre que l'eau et j'imagine ce que je veux faire avec. »_

_Le petit hoche la tête et obéit. Il veut continuer ce que la blonde a entreprit. Cette dernière lui a légué cette différence et loin d'être effrayé, il a hâte d'apprendre. Lentement, sa magie reprend la suite et maintient le filet autour de son poignet.... Les trois premières secondes. Tim soupire devant l'eau qui vient de s'étaler sur la table. C'était bien parti pourtant..._

_« C'est un bon début, affirme la voix tendre de sa maman qui survole la flaque de sa paume ouverte. On recommence? »_

…

_**( Jeudi 28 décembre, 10h55 )**_

Shin accroche le regard de l'idiot qui se tient devant lui. Il ignore son prénom mais ce qui compte à cette seconde est Leelou suspendu à l'envers par sa poigne brutale. Le meilleur ami du plus jeune de ses deux cousins fait une tête de plus que lui mais il ne lui inspire aucune peur. Juste une profonde haine. Pourtant, il trouve la patience de tendre le bras, paume ouverte et ordonne d'une voix trop douce:

« Rend la moi. »

Mais ce dernier éclate de rire.

« Dis-moi déjà pourquoi tu parlais tout seul.

- Je n'étais pas seul.

- Quoi? Tu parle de ça? »

Il secoue la poupée pour appuyer ses dires et Shin sent quelque chose de familier couler dans ses veines.

« Pourquoi tu serais le seul à jouer à la poupée? Raille le plus vieux.

- Elle s'appelle Leelou, affirme le petit blond en esquissant un pas dans sa direction. Maintenant tu me la rend.

- Et sinon? »

Le cadet ne répond pas, concentrant ses sens sur un seul but. Rapidement, peut-être un peu trop, l'imbécile ouvre la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir. Il tente d'inspirer mais ne peut que constater que l'air commence bel et bien à lui faire défaut. Shin sourit et répète tandis qu'il s'écroule à genoux:

« Tu me la rend maintenant? »

Perdu dans un début de brouillard, il fait mine de s'exécuter, luttant encore pour respirer.

« TIM !!!! »

Le hurlement semble lointain mais une seconde plus tard, l'air emplit de nouveau ses poumons et il reprend pied, la respiration hachée. Des bras rassurants le relève doucement et l'incite à quitter la pièce, laissant derrière lui le gosse qu'il a voulu chercher. Satisfait, le gosse en question prend sa poupée et se replaçant devant la fenêtre, fait mine de la bercer. Des bruits de pas se font alors entendre et tenant fermement Leelou contre lui, il prévient:

« Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça tante Ely. »

Se retournant, il croise le regard noir de colère de l'adulte et sourit en voyant la main levée incapable d'atteindre sa joue.

« Tu aurais pu le tuer Tim.

- Je n'aurais pas été jusque là et ne m'appelle pas Tim. »

Elle ouvre la bouche pour hurler quand la porte de la chambre claque violemment derrière elle, faisant trembler les murs et lui arrachant un sursaut. L'enfant sourit toujours et penche sa jolie tête sur le côté. Dans cette pose, il semble ce qu'il devrait être; un môme de huit ans doté d'une frimousse qui fera tourner plus d'une tête dans quelques années. Mais l'illusion ne trompe plus Elysa qui abaisse lentement son bras. Elle est consciente de sa différence et de ses capacités à s'en servir. Aussi lâche-t-elle d'une voix aussi neutre que possible:

« Ne refais plus ça, ok? »

Shin baisse les yeux sur sa poupée avant de recroiser son regard:

« Tu sais quoi tante Ely? Ne m'appelle plus jamais Tim et ne pose pas la main sur Leelou. Ni toi ni personne. Et aussi longtemps que tu me toléreras sous ton toit, je t'obéirais. »

La brune reste quelques secondes sans rien dire, surprise par la maturité de ses paroles avant d'acquiescer:

« Très bien Shin. Alors reste ici jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher pour manger. »


	5. Chapter 5

_Ellipse de sept ans_

_**( Dimanche 22 février 2005, 9h06 )**_

Allongé dans les draps, l'adolescent regarde le corps aux formes sensuelles qui se rhabille devant lui. Il y a à peine quelques heures, il a aimé caresser et embrasser ses formes rondes et parfaites avant de se perdre dans l'oubli de sa chair chaude.

« Julie? »

Cette dernière rajuste le col roulé de son pull avant de tourner la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Pourquoi as-tu couché avec moi?

- Ben parce que j'en avais envie! » Réplique-t-elle comme une évidence, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Mais Shin n'est pas dupe. Une personne normale l'aurait cru. Peut-être se serait-elle également senti flattée.

_« Tu es sensible Tim,_ lui avait expliqué sa mère. _Tu possèdes un sixième sens très aiguisé. _

_- C'est pour ça que je peux faire voler l'eau?_

_- Oui bébé. Il te permet de sentir l'énergie qui nous entoure._

_- Et c'est pour ça que tu sais si j'ai fais une bêtise?_

_- Je sais si quelqu'un ment ou pas mais pour toi, c'est parce que je te connais. »_

Sans la lâcher des yeux, le blond croise les mains derrière sa nuque et replie ses longues jambes dans une posture confortable, indifférent au drap qui menace de glisser.

« De quoi as-tu peur Julie? S'enquit-il. Je sais que tu as fais un pari avec Nate pour prouver que je suis hétéro et je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger de ce lit. »

La jeune fille ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais la referme aussitôt et inspire, décidant qu'il ne sert plus à rien de nier.

« Oui, confirme-t-elle. J'en avais marre de l'entendre te traiter de pédé sans que tu réagisse... Et j'en avais vraiment envie.

- Sans parler de ton envie récurrente de prendre la défense de tout le monde, qui te dis que je ne suis pas _réellement_ pédé? »

L'adolescente manque de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive, regardant le blond avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de colère.

« Tu l'es?

- Quoi?

- Arrêtes Shin, tu sais de quoi je parle. »

Pour toute réponse, il éclate de rire et se redresse lentement, étirant ses muscles.

« Quand tu iras voir Nate, lance-t-il avec un sourire. Tu pourras lui dire que vous avez tous les deux perdus. Et n'oublie pas de lui recommander de regarder dans le dico la définition du mot _bisexuel_.

- Mais.... »

La brune se reprend avant de répéter d'une voix plus claire:

- Tu as déjà été avec un mec?

- Oui.

- Mais tu as quinze ans!

- Et toi seize, je vois pas où est le souci. T'as passé une bonne nuit non?

- Là n'est pas la question! Je pensais que..... »

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens, le silence parlant pour elle. Shin se contente de poser son menton dans la paume d'une de ses mains, visiblement amusé.

« Tu serais étonnée de savoir le nombre de choses dont je suis capable pour mes quinze ans. »

Julie n'ajoute rien, semblant préférer prendre son sac et quitter la pièce après un dernier regard pour son amant d'une nuit. Une fois seul, l'adolescent se lève pour prendre Leelou qu'il a assise sur son bureau - comme chaque fois qu'il ramène une personne pour la nuit - et revient s'allonger dans son lit. Une de ses mains vient alors caresser les cheveux ambrés de la petite poupée posée sur son torse quand il soupire doucement:

« Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un pour moi? Qui pourrait comprendre et accepter ce que je suis? »


	6. Chapter 6

_**( Samedi 6 mars 2005, 14h08 )** _

« Shin dépêche-toi! On va être encore en retard! »

Fermant son sac de sport avant de le balancer sur son épaule, ce dernier sort de sa chambre et dévale l'escalier quatre à quatre.

« Pour un capitaine, marmonne son cousin quand il le rejoint dans le hall d'entrée. Tu pourrais donner l'exemple...

- Je marque des points et incite mon équipe à faire de même, réplique le blond avec un sourire. Et on va arriver pile à l'heure alors arrêtes de flipper.

- N'empêche que je pensais que tu serais un peu plus qu'à l'heure pour voir Kiro qui lui est souvent en avance aux entraînements. »

Le blond hausse un sourcil avant de tourner la tête vers son aîné.

« C'est _ton_ meilleur ami Axel, affirme-t-il. Et un bon pote pour moi.

- Vraiment?

- Oui. »

Le brun n'insiste pas, se contentant de sourire. Depuis cinq mois qu'il a convaincu son cadet d'intégrer l'équipe de hockey du centre pour jeunes où vit Kiro, l'attitude de Shin ne lui a pas échappé. Bien-sûr, il reste encore égal à lui-même mais avoir été nommé capitaine l'aide ou l'oblige à penser pour plusieurs.

* * *

Tandis que l'eau chaude coule sur son corps, décrispant ses muscles raidis par le jeu, Shin soupire doucement. Dans une brume d'aise, ses pensées vagabondent sur le hockey, les cours, ses pouvoirs et un certain blond au charme sensuel de presque deux ans son aîné. Esquissant un demi-sourire, l'adolescent repense aux sous-entendus de son cousin et doit bien admettre que Kiro lui plaît. _Mais ça s'arrête là. Qu'est-ce que je sais sur lui? Et lui? Que sait-il de moi? _

« Tu traîne aujourd'hui? »

La voix familière le tire de ses pensées et un autre sourire étire ses lèvres quand il se tourne vers celui qui l'a interpellé.

« Connors m'a gardé pour peaufiner la défense pour le prochain entraînement, répond-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Et toi? »

Nate hausse les épaules et actionne l'arrivée d'eau.

« Je traîne toujours après les entraînements.

- Intéressant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Se méfie le brun.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tout comme tu sais pourquoi tu m'en veux.

- Et de quoi? »

Décidant être correctement lavé et détendu, Shin s'éloigne du jet d'eau et essore ses cheveux qu'il porte au niveau des épaules.

« D'être un mec et de te plaire, affirme-t-il le plus simplement du monde. D'être bi et de l'afficher. De me maquiller et d'emmerder le monde. »

Sa franchise déroute l'autre garçon - plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru - qui ne trouve rien à répondre. Amusé, le blond se rapproche alors de lui, collant presque son corps nu au sien et se penche à son oreille tandis que sa surprise - ou autre chose ? - l'empêche de le repousser.

« Quand tu sauras ce que tu veux Nate, chuchote l'adolescent. Demande moi de traîner encore après l'entraînement. »


	7. Chapter 7

**_( Samedi 4 avril 2005, 7h03 )_**

Calé dans le fauteuil de son bureau, l'adolescent porte une cigarette allumée à ses lèvres, emmêlant distraitement ses doigts dans la chevelure ambrée de sa confidente silencieuse.

« Tu me fais tirer? »

Se retournant vers son lit, Shin tend la tige de tabac à son amant qu'il pensait endormi, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi? S'enquit le brun.

- Rien. Je pensais pas partager une clope avec toi un jour c'est tout. »

Nate hausse un sourcil.

« Tu te fous de moi là?

- Pas du tout, assure le cadet en reprenant la cigarette.

- Si Shin, affirme l'autre. Tu te fous de moi.

- Non. Je savais que tu finirais dans mon lit.

- Ça va les chevilles? » Ricane alors le brun en s'adossant au mur où le lit est calé.

Terminant sa clope, Shin tend le bras pour écraser le mégot dans le cendrier disposé sur son bureau.

« Je te l'ai dis Nate, reprend-t-il. Tu m'en veux d'être un mec et de _te plaire_, tu te souviens? »

Ce dernier hoche doucement la tête.

« Oui mais....

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, le coupe le blond en replaçant une mèche de cheveux de Leelou derrière son oreille. Nie d'être venu chez moi ou assume-le. Perso, je m'en fiche.

- Comme des insultes? »

L'adolescent lui lance un regard amusé.

« Principalement des insultes. »

L'aîné esquisse un sourire d'excuse, lui valant un haussement d'épaules désabusé. Il doit bien admettre que c'est ce qui l'a attiré en premier chez le plus jeune. Cette manière que Shin a de vivre à sa manière, en décalé avec le monde qui l'entoure et se foutant royalement du « qu'en dira-t-on ».

Contrairement à lui.

Lui qui sauve les apparences mais souffre en silence d'une différence qui n'en est pas une. Des doutes, des peurs, des blessures à vif que Shin a su panser et calmer en l'espace de quelques heures avant que ses propres démons ne le rattrapent sournoisement dans son sommeil. Sans réfléchir une fois réveillé, Nate a serré son corps tremblant contre le sien et murmuré des paroles de réconforts, attendant patiemment que les plaintes de douleur de son cadet se taisent peu à peu.

Secouant doucement la tête, il sort de ses pensées quand il se rend compte que le blond lui parle.

« Pardon, souffle-t-il. Tu disais?

- Je te demandais si tu voulais encore que je traîne après l'entraînement. »

Une phrase dite d'un ton neutre qui le ramène pourtant à ces quelques heures perdues où la sensualité de Shin a éteint le feu qui brûlait en lui. Juste avant que sa simple présence ne l'arrache aux griffes de son cauchemar.

Une oasis pour deux âmes perdues.

« Avec plaisir. »


	8. Chapter 8

_**( Lundi 21 juillet 2005, 14h57 )**_

Le menton calé dans la paume de sa main gauche, l'adolescent tapote doucement un livre de cours de la pointe de son stylo, soupirant doucement:

« C'est sympa de t'inquiéter pour moi Axel mais en l'occurrence, je vais bien. »

Son cousin qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre finit par croiser les bras en s'y appuyant.

« Je veux pas paraître lourd, souffle-t-il. Mais tu me parle d'habitude et je sais qu'une rupture peut faire....

- Une rupture? Le coupe son cadet en se tournant pour lui faire face. Où est-ce que t'as vu que je sortais avec Nate?

- Ça fait trois mois que je le croise plusieurs matins par semaines! Ok, vous vous êtes jamais embrassés ou tenu par la main en public mais connaissant Nate, je pensais que vous vous vouliez être discrets.

- Et maintenant qu'il déménage à l'autre bout du pays, continue le blond d'une voix neutre. Tu balises pour moi?

- Oui. C'est normal non? »

Sans répondre tout de suite, Shin se repositionne devant son bureau et passe une main dans ses cheveux, ressentant peut-être trop bien les sentiments négatifs de la seule personne de sa famille qu'il aime. _Putain de sixième sens. _

« Nate n'était pas mon petit ami, explique le plus jeune. C'était un amant. Et je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je ne l'ai pas jugé nécessaire.

- Je pensais juste que tu me faisais confiance. »

Se retournant pour lui faire face, Shin accroche tout de suite son regard.

« Je te fais confiance Axel, affirme-t-il. Mais tu me connais. Tu sais comment je fonctionne. »

Son aîné acquiesce en silence, s'apprête à se détourner et se ravise:

« Kiro va pas tarder et vu le beau temps, c'est basket aujourd'hui. Tu nous rejoindras?

- J'ai un devoir de français.

- Ok. La place est quand même chaude. »

Mais lui ayant à nouveau tourner le dos, Shin ne répond rien, le laissant prendre congé dans un soupir. Quand la porte se referme, l'adolescent se laisse aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et pivote vers son lit où Leelou y est allongée. Soufflant doucement dans sa direction, il capture rapidement un filet d'air qui soulève la poupée pour la lui amener.

« Tu crois que je devrais lui dire? Demande-t-il en la calant dans le pli de son bras. Lui expliquer que j'ai un sixième sens tellement développé que je suis capable de sentir et voir ce que personne ne soupçonne? »

Il commence à la bercer quand la porte d'entrée claque, annonçant l'arrivée du meilleur ami de son aîné. Jetant un œil à sa fenêtre, le blond les aperçoit se disputer le ballon orange en bas, bientôt rejoint par Alisa et Ethan. Douze et quatorze ans, derniers membres d'une famille qui l'a accueillit après la mort accidentelle de ses parents.

« Ou devrais-je lui parler de l'impression de me noyer à chaque seconde qui passent? »

Ramenant le petit corps de porcelaine à hauteur de son visage, il la serre davantage, son regard dérivant sur le corps en mouvement de Kiro. Bien-sûr, ses courbes fines et musclées l'attirent. Oui, il a déjà rêvé de goûter la saveur de sa peau, sentir des frissons la parcourir sous les caresses qu'il pourrait lui infliger. Mais quelque chose d'autre attise son envie de se rapprocher de lui.

Quelque chose d'ancien et de douloureux.

Quelque chose qui reflète l'abysse de ses propres cauchemars.

Se détachant de la vitre, Shin ferme les yeux, enfouissant son beau visage dans la chevelure ambrée de sa confidente. Il repense alors à ses parents, à l'enseignement patient de sa mère sur ce pouvoir étrange qu'elle lui a légué. Et dans le film de ses souvenirs arrive la scène où son univers s'est écroulé.

Il se rappelle la fraîcheur de cette soirée mortelle de juin, de la douleur se répandant dans son petit corps meurtri. Il se rappelle aussi de sa douce maman rampant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, ses longs cheveux blonds poisseux de sang chaud tombant sur son visage.

_« Chante avec moi bébé, _avait-elle murmuré d'une voix cassée tandis qu'elle le berçait. _Celle que j'aime. »_

Il s'était raccroché à son chemisier noir, pleurant sans sans rendre compte.

_« Maman..._

_- S'il te plaît bébé. »_

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés, son souffle fait irrégulier et Shin avait obéi.

Revenant au présent, ce dernier essuie les larmes silencieuses qui dévalent ses joues et esquisse un sourire triste. Il ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine, y emprisonnant Leelou et chantonne dans un murmure:

_« Ah vous dirais-je maman_

_Ce qui cause mon tourment?_

_Papa veut que je raisonne_

_Comme une grande personne._

_Moi je dis que les bombons_

_Valent mieux que la raison. »_


	9. Chapter 9

_**( Mardi 22 juillet 2005, 8h45 )**_

« Tu sais que le tabac est plus nocif chez les adolescents? »

Faisant tourner son briquet entre ses doigts agiles, Shin expire doucement la fumée, se contentant d'hausser les épaules. Debout devant sa fenêtre entrouverte, il savoure la douce chaleur matinale posée sur son torse nu, conscient du regard de son aîné dans son dos. À moins qu'il ne dérive malgré lui vers sa chute de rein?

Reportant machinalement la cigarette à ses lèvres, le blond ferme un instant les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées mais bloquant sur une bien précise.

« Kiro?

- Hum?

- De quelle couleur sont tes cauchemars? »

Un début de silence lui répond quand il rouvre les paupières avant de se retourner.

« Noir, souffle le plus âgé au bout d'une minute. Principalement noir. »

Est-ce pour cette raison que Shin ne l'a pas repoussé? La seule présence acceptée au réveil d'un mauvais rêve est et a toujours été celle de Leelou. Les bras rassurants de Nate comme le corps chaud d'un amant ou amante n'ont eut l'effet escompté que parce que l'adolescent n'était pas éveillé. Dans les brumes de son inconscient, il redevient Tim. Dans ces moments-là, il se laisse bercer, permet qu'on l'apaise. Mais quand la main fraîche de l'aîné l'a tiré de son sommeil agité, le seul mouvement qu'a effectué son corps brûlant a été de glisser vers l'opposé pour lui laisser la place de s'allonger à ses côtés.

« Et toi?

- Rouge. »

Noir. Rouge. Douleur. Peur. Haine. Colère. Chagrin. Et quelque part, caché dans un coin reculé de leur subconscient. Espoir.

« Merci, sourit le cadet, s'adossant contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Pour cette nuit.

- Ça fait un moment que j'avais pas dormi comme ça, affirme Kiro en lui rendant son sourire. Alors merci à toi. »

Espoir.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ellipse de six mois_

_**( Dimanche 24 janvier 2006, 8h35 ) **_

Les yeux fermés, le blond esquisse un sourire quand la porte de la cabine de douche coulisse pour permettre à un corps chaud de se coller au sien. Depuis maintenant deux mois, deux bras musclés l'enlacent sans crainte de se voir repousser tandis qu'un baiser est déposé dans son cou.

« Bonjour. »

Rouvrant les yeux, Shin se retourne et emprisonne les lèvres de son aîné.

« Bonjour. » Souffle-t-il contre sa bouche.

* * *

_**( Samedi 10 mars, 7h15 )**_

Tournant négligemment une cuiller dans son mug, l'adolescent finit par soupirer:

« Termine ton café Axel ou il va refroidir. »

Attablé devant lui, son cousin esquisse un sourire.

« Dis-moi d'abord ce que je veux entendre.

- Comme si t'étais pas déjà au courant...

- Allez dis-le.

- Je sors avec Kiro. Content? »

Le sourire s'élargit.

« Très. »

* * *

_**( Jeudi 24 juin, 22h09 )**_

Son joli minois enfoui dans son cou, il respire son odeur à pleins poumons, possédant son aîné avec toute la tendresse dont il est capable. Conscient d'être le premier, il ne pense qu'à la douleur qu'il est obligé de lui infliger, la rendant aussi passagère que possible.

Attentif au moindre souffle, à la moindre demande, Shin se mouve en lui, brûlant davantage quand l'étau de ses jambes se resserre autour de ses reins. Trois mots soufflés arrivent alors à ses oreilles, prière incandescente et partagée.

Capturant ses lèvres, le cadet accélère.

* * *

_**( Vendredi 23 septembre, 6h45 )**_

Une cigarette allumée coincée entre ses lèvres, le blond jette un dernier coup d'œil à ses deux modèles endormis avant de finir habilement son dessin. Faisant tourner le fusain dans sa main, il juge son travail comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand une voix ensommeillée trouble le silence de la chambre:

« Me dis pas que tu m'as dessiné pendant je dormais.

- Leelou et toi, affirme son petit ami semblant satisfait de lui à son sourire.

- Je croyais que tu avais laissé tomber...

- J'avais envie de m'y remettre. »

* * *

_**( Dimanche 27 décembre, 14H57 )**_

L'appartement est simple. Un grand carré éclairé par deux fenêtres donnant plein sud. Le regard de Shin fait le tour de la pièce qui sera bientôt meublée, un sourire au coin des lèvres quand il sert davantage la main de son petit ami.

« Tu l'auras quand?

- Dans quinze jours. Sam va m'aider à combler le vide pour le rendre habitable. »

La patronne du bar dans lequel il travaille désormais à plein temps depuis ses dix-huit ans pour économiser l'argent de ses études.

La jumelle de Sven, l'éducateur qui l'a aidé à ne pas tomber.

La nouvelle propriétaire du studio.

Une étincelle d'espoir.

* * *

_**( Vendredi 3 mars 2007, 18h24 )**_

Ignorant une fatigue qui s'est installée depuis un temps inconnu, l'adolescent tourne la clef dans la serrure, se rappelant ainsi que Kiro ne débauchera pas tout de suite. Sitôt à l'intérieur, son sac à dos chute au sol mais pas pour la raison habituelle de remettre ses devoirs à plus tard dans la soirée.

« Idiot. » Souffle-t-il soudain en refermant la porte d'entrée.

L'air aussi glacé qu'électrique de l'appart le frappe de plein fouet quand Shin s'avance vers le clic-clac déplié au fond à droite. La fraîcheur de cette fin journée s'infiltre par les carreaux brisés de la plus proche des deux fenêtres mais le blond n'y prête pas attention.

Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt? Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas le sentir dans tous les sens du termes? Debout sur ses deux jambes, ses petits pieds emmêlés dans les draps encore chauds d'il y a quelques heures de leur étreintes passionnées, Leelou esquisse un sourire triste.

« Bonjour Tim. »


	11. Chapter 11

Un froid sans nom s'infiltre alors dans ses veines, lui coupant le souffle aussi brutalement qu'une gifle quand il tombe à genoux dans la minute qui suit.

« Tim? »

Son estomac se contracte sans crier gare, la nausée le submerge et l'adolescent vomit le reste de nourriture qui s'y trouvait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Fermant les yeux à s'en faire mal, il inspire doucement, cherchant à repousser cette sensation d'oubli et de solitude qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis une éternité.

« Pourquoi Tim? » Continue la petite poupée toujours sur le lit.

L'interpellé rouvre les paupières et lève son joli visage vers elle en se redressant tant bien que mal. Il peut sentir sa peine et sa colère comme un fer chauffé à blanc, il la sent couler en lui comme de la lave en fusion. Il sait aussi pourquoi.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise Leelou? Souffle-t-il. Tu as été la première à voir notre relation évoluer. »

Un éclair de haine pure voile ses pupilles émeraudes une seconde avant que les carreaux de la dernière fenêtre n'explose dans une gerbe de verres brisés.

« J'ai vu vos disputes, rectifie la poupée d'un ton tranchant. Vos doutes, vos peurs.

- Et nos réconciliations, nos joies, nos rires, nous deux simplement ensembles.

- Comme ce matin? Crache-t-elle en baissant le regard dans les draps blancs. Quand après l'amour, la tête sur son torse, tu lui confié ce que personne ne savait à part moi?! »

Une grimace déforme ses jolies lèvres rosées.

« Quand tu lui as permis de t'appeler Tim?! »

Une nouvelle bourrasque le frappe et il retient difficilement une nouvelle nausée. Puis sans crier gare, une menotte blanche lui relève la tête qu'il vient juste de baisser sans y avoir vraiment pensé.

« Pourquoi Tim, chuchote presque le seul lien de son passé. Pourquoi as-tu aimé une autre personne que moi? »

Quelque chose de glacé et de douloureux se mêle à ce tourbillon d'émotions violentes qui tordent ses tripes quand Leelou se colle à lui pour enfouir son minois contre son torse.

Bon Dieu qu'elle a mal.

« Tu sais la réponse, répond le blond d'une voix douce, fatiguée.

- Non.

- Tu dois l'accepter.

- Non!

- J'ai grandis Leelou.

- Non!! »

Elle s'écarte violemment de lui comme s'il l'avait brûlée, des larmes invisibles embuant ses grands yeux verts.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit! Rétorque-t-elle. J'étais la seule! Tu m'avais promis...

- Leelou...

- Non, s'entête cette dernière en secouant la tête. Tu m'avais promis. Ce que tu lui as dis ce matin, personne ne le savait à part moi. »

Trouvant la force de se relever, Shin soupire doucement:

« Tu m'as apporté énormément en me gardant la tête hors de l'eau. Mais j'ai grandis. Je suis tombé amoureux Leelou. J'ai appris à faire de nouveau confiance.

- Crois-tu vraiment que ça durera? Renifle la poupée dans une moue septique. Te vois-tu encore dans ses bras dans un an? Cinq ans? Dix ans? »

Sa voix se fait plus douce quand elle affirme:

« Moi je serais toujours là. »

Fermant un instant les yeux, l'adolescent passe une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Les sentiments de Leelou le fatigue, aspirent toujours son énergie et menacent de le faire céder à tous moments. Pourtant il peut en comprendre les origines. Dans un sens, il en est capable. Mais il ne reviendra pas en arrière.

Bien-sûr sa relation avec Kiro n'a pas été qu'un long fleuve tranquille.

Ils ont eut des engueulades, parfois suivi de claquages de portes dans les règles. Il y a eu aussi des périodes de froid. Et ils en auront encore parce que tous les couples ont des prises de becs. Tous les couples se font la gueule à moment donné. Pour une broutille. Ou pour autre chose de plus important.

Et Shin est encore avec Kiro. A partager cet appart et tout ce que ça implique parce qu'il est amoureux. Parce que malgré leur caractère mutuellement bien trempé, ils savent pourquoi ils sont ensembles. Les moments heureux sont là pour le leur rappeler.

« On a mit du temps à se faire confiance, explique le jeune homme. À se connaître.... Tu sais que je vis dans le présent. Peu m'importe où je serais dans un an.

- C'est pour ça que tu l'aime?

- Oui. »

Shin esquisse un pas dans sa direction.

« Tu sais que je t'aime Leelou. Mais tu es une poupée. Je ne peux pas t'aimer de cette manière. »

Un étrange sourire se dessine à la commissure de ses lèvres roses.

« A-t-il été là pour te consoler de tes cauchemars? Demande-t-elle d'une trop douce. A qui les racontais-tu une fois réveillé? A qui confiais-tu ce fichu film qui tournait en boucle dans ta tête comme un disque rayé?! »

Sentant ses jambes trembler sous le coup de cette nouvelle vague de colère qu'il ressent comme si elle avait été la sienne, l'adolescent finit par s'asseoir.

« Qui t'as aidé à canalisé ta magie? Continue la petite poupée sans lui laisser le temps ou l'énergie d'en placer une. Et tes peurs engendrées par ta méfiance et ta carapace que tu t'es construite après l'accident? Tous ces monstres que tu voyais tapis dans ton placard aussi bien que dans chaque inconnu que tu croisais... Tu te rappelle Tim?

- Des peurs d'enfants, chuchote ce dernier. Des peurs que seule toi pouvait éradiquer.

- Et crois-tu que je ne sois pas capable d'en faire autant face à celles des adultes? »

Mais sans attendre de réponse, Leelou franchit la courte distance qui les séparent et se jette dans ses bras.

« C'est pour toi que je vis Tim, murmure-t-elle quand il lui rend son étreinte. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Leelou. » Répond ce dernier, conscient comme elle que dans quelques temps, ces mots seront aussi pour une autre personne.

Mais il sait également que la gardienne de ses confidences ne permettra jamais qu'il trouve refuge dans d'autres bras que les siens. Pas plus qu'elle n'admettra qu'il puisse avoir changé comme tout enfant qui grandit.

Une solution s'impose alors à son esprit quand son regard tombe sur les bouts de vitres éparpillés autour d'eux. La seule. Et leur lien sera coupé.

Berçant la jolie poupée de son bras gauche, il tend le droit et saisit rapidement un éclat de verre entre ses doigts agiles. Ses lèvres froides embrassent son front tandis qu'il pose le tranchant sur la veine de son poignet.

« Je t'aime. » Répète Shin quand sa peau tendre est entaillée.

Il le répète encore quand le sang se met couler.

Encore quand le petit corps de porcelaine remue dans son étreinte qu'il resserre davantage.

Et encore quand il se sent sombrer et qu'une voix aussi familière que lointaine hurle son prénom.


	12. Chapter 12

_**( Samedi 4 mars, 8h06 )**_

Une main fraîche replaçant une mèche égarée sur son front achève de le réveiller d'un sommeil sans rêves. Encore dans les brumes de ce dernier, Shin cherche à se blottir contre le corps chaud de son petit ami quand un rire léger parvient à ses oreilles. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il distingue bien le petit ami en question assis à ses côtés mais....

« Où je suis? Demande-t-il d'une voix rauque quand il se rend finalement compte de ce qui cloche.

- À l'hôpital.

- Merde.

- Tu peux le dire. »

Sentant la douceur autant que la colère et la peur dans cette voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, l'adolescent se tourne totalement dans sa direction quand il remarque ce qui se tient sur ses genoux.

« Je sais que... »

Mais Shin secoue doucement la tête et se remettant sur le dos, tapote son torse avant de soupirer quand Leelou y est déposée.

« Pardon Kiro, souffle-t-il en caressant une joue rosée du bout de l'index. Mais c'était le seul moyen.

- On dirait que tu as d'autres chose à me dire, non?

- Ouais.... Sers moi un verre d'eau s'il te plaît. »

Puis il cherche la télécommande du lit et appuie sur le bouton correspondant pour le redresser, lui permettant ainsi de se tenir assis tandis que son aîné s'exécute.

« Merci. » Le remercie-t-il en prenant le gobelet tendu.

Mais au lieu de le porter à ses lèvres, le blond pose sa paume dessus, inspirant doucement. Ses batteries sont pratiquement à plat mais dans un sens, c'est mieux de lui montrer avant d'expliquer. Plus facile aussi.

Alors il se concentre, puise dans ses dernières forces et parvient à guider l'eau comme il l'entend. Un mince filet s'enroule doucement autour de ses doigts quand il relève la main qu'il tourne d'un côté et de l'autre, faisant luire le liquide transparent dans la lumière du jour.

Une seconde plus tard, le ruisseau miniature retourne dans son récipient sous le regard surpris et incrédule de son petit ami.

« Comment.... Tu as fais? S'enquit-il au bout d'une éternité.

- J'ai un sixième sens très aiguisé que je tiens de ma mère.

- Et Ely?

- Même si il se transmet de générations en générations, seul le premier né en hérite. »

Puis il lui explique ce que sa douce maman appelait « énergie » pour nommer ce qui lie les molécules d'air et d'eau qu'il sent bouger et dirigent à sa guise. Il lui parle également des émotions qu'il peut distinguer, des mensonges qu'il peut entendre derrière un sourire qui semble pourtant sincère. Quand la première partie de son récit se termine, Kiro n'a pas bougé.

Installé au fond du fauteuil qui l'a accueilli pour la nuit, il hoche lentement la tête avant de demander:

« Et il n'y a que l'eau et l'air que tu peux.... Diriger?

- Ouais. Y'a sûrement d'autres trucs mais j'ai déjà eu pas mal de soucis à contrôler ces deux éléments.... »

Se redressant d'un geste souple, l'aîné attrape les accoudoirs et rapproche le fauteuil le plus près possible du lit.

« Et Leelou?

- Comme tu le sais déjà, continue Shin en emmêlant ses doigts dans ses boucles ambrés. Elle a toujours été ma confidente. Quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai voulu qu'on m'appelle _Shin_ parce que Tim appartenait à un passé auquel je ne pouvais pas penser sans avoir mal. »

Son autre main cherche le contact d'une de celles de Kiro qui répond à son geste.

« Comme toi j'ai cherché un moyen de ne plus souffrir.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'aime pas ta famille à part Axel?

- J'étais un môme orphelin qui n'a pas voulu aimer de nouveau, rectifie l'adolescent. Parce que les dernières personnes que j'aimais sont mortes. »

Il soupire avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Et tu connais Axel aussi bien que moi. Si tu lui a parlé de tes cauchemars, c'est qu'il y avait une raison non?

- Ouais. Un point pour toi. »

Reposant le verre - qu'il avait calé contre sa hanche - sur la table de chevet sans le renverser, le plus jeune ferme un instant les yeux.

« Tu te rappelle comment j'étais fatigué ces derniers mois?

- Oui.

- C'est Leelou qui me vampirisait.

- Pourquoi?

- Par jalousie. »

Il reporte son attention sur cette dernière, la serrant contre son torse.

« Je lui ai promis qu'elle serait la seule à connaître mes peurs, mes doutes et mes cauchemars. Je ne laissais personne m'appeler par mon prénom. Et je suis finalement tombé amoureux.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une fatalité.

- Pas pour moi, affirme-t-il. Elle ne voulait pas que je l'oublie. Que je la laisse seule. »

Un léger silence s'installe, leur permettant ainsi de comprendre le sens des paroles échangées. Puis saisissant tout en acceptant la fin de l'histoire, Kiro finit par s'avancer et sceller leur lèvres dans un chaste baiser.

« Tu m'en veux?

- Non, assure-t-il. Mais me refais plus jamais ça.

- Promis. »

Encore un baiser.

« Tu lui en veux?

- Non.

Je sais ce que c'est d'être seul. »

_Ende_


End file.
